A track-type mobile machine utilizes tracks located at either side of the machine to propel the machine. The tracks include chains having links pinned end-to-end to form a loop that extends around a drive sprocket and one or more idler wheels, and ground engaging elements known as track shoes connected to each pair of links in the chains. The sprocket is driven by an engine of the machine to rotate the chains and push the track shoes against a work surface, thereby transmitting torque from the engine to the surface in opposition to a desired travel direction of the machine.
Over time, components of the machine wear, creating slack in the tracks between the sprocket and the idler wheel(s). This slack, if unaccounted for, can cause the chains to wear excessively and/or to slip off the drive sprocket and idler wheel(s). When this occurs, the machine is pulled out of service for a time- and labor-intensive service operation. Accordingly, it can be important to periodically adjust tension in the track as components of the track wear.
One attempt to reduce track wear and derailment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,783 that issued to Hoff on Sep. 17, 2005 (“the '783 patent). Specifically, the '783 patent discloses a tension adjustment mechanism for a machine. The tension adjustment mechanism includes a sensor that senses the position of an idler, an actuator configured to extend the idler away from a sprocket, and a controller in communication with the sensor and the actuator. Based on the sensed position and a recoil curve stored in memory, the controller determines a force to be applied to the idler to achieve a desired tension in an associated track. The controller then automatically causes the actuator to apply the force to the idler.
While the tension adjustment mechanism of the '783 patent may help to maintain a desired level of track tension within worn components, it may still be less than optimal. In particular, it may be unable to determine when the components of the track are too worn for continued use.
The disclosed wear monitoring system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.